


When Harry Met Barry

by eri_quin



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderbending, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eri_quin/pseuds/eri_quin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The various scenarios in which Barry Allen meets the original Harrison Wells, and the unlikely romance that follows. Fem!Barry, prompts welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dead Walking (Part I)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lupinspotion02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupinspotion02/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Walking Dead AU, part one of two (or three).  
> Barry goes into a coma like usual...only she awakes without powers, but into the world where the living eat the dead and she's living on the run with Singh, Iris, and Eddie. With luck, she runs into Harrison Wells.

Barry knew the world had changed. It wasn't…it wasn't the world she knew before the coma. She almost wished that she lived in a world where some amazing scientific machine had blown up and caused some strange storm to emerge and shoot some wicked lightning, one of which would have hit her and put her in a coma that she would wake up from with powers. Instead, the Central City Police station had been held hostage, she  _did_  go into a coma, and woke up to the world having become hell.

She would have preferred freaky powers over finding the dead was roaming the earth once more, and eating the living.

Her once clumsy, unsure fingers gripped the gun tightly as she shot at a walker that was too close. The herd was milling closer to them and they needed to retreat.

"Barr, come on!" she heard the shout.

She looked to see Eddie Thawne, one of the few survivors of the precinct, looking at her in alarm. She winced and ran towards the group.

Along with Eddie, there was herself, Iris, and Singh. She'd woken up in the hospital, followed the wreck out, and was surrounded by the dead –walking around or not. From there, she managed to find her way to the precinct where she found those three holed up, and a whole bunch of the walking dead. They regrouped together and decided they had to leave there, but not before finding Joe, and Barry having to kill him. She'd tried to keep in mind he was already dead, but it was hard.

Racing towards Eddie, the two of them found the other two, and they all started to run towards the tree line. They practically dove into the forest and rushed through it, hoping to get as far away as they could. When they were sure that the herd was way behind them, they finally slowed to a walk.

"I need water," Iris gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"How much do we have left?" Eddie asked the group grimly.

Barry checked their only canteen, wincing as she felt how light it was.

"Not a lot. We'll have to find a stream or something soon," Barry frowned.

Iris nodded tiredly, trying to ignore her parched throat.

"I can go look for water," Barry suggested, subtly eying her.

"Absolutely not. I don't want you going on your own," Singh said firmly.

"Eddie can't go. He's still hurt," she pointed out.

He'd been shot at by another group they'd run across and who had wanted the guns Barry's group had taken from the precinct. Luckily, all of them had medical training, so the limited supplies they had was put to use.

"You're needed to keep an eye on the surroundings and the group, while Iris is dehydrated. I can take care of myself."

Singh scrutinized her, before reluctantly sighing and nodding. He snorted.

"And to think, just a year ago, you didn't even know how to throw a punch, much less shoot a gun."

Barry gave a small grin. "Miss those old days."

She hesitantly left them behind, trekking away from them and heading north. She did her best to listen carefully for any sounds of streams, but had no luck. But then she heard a crack! and she whirled towards the intruder, whipping out her pistol and pointing it at the man who'd come into her view. Her eyes widened as she easily recognized him.

"You're Harrison Wells," she almost gaped at the unexpected meeting.

He relaxed and gave a small smile, slowly putting the hands he'd held up to show he wasn't a threat.

"Yes, that's me. Please don't shoot me. I've been held up in my summer home, except to get what berries and nuts I can."

Barry hesitated. This may be her idol, but…

"Arms and legs spread," she ordered, and he did so in surprise and apprehension. She began to pat him down, searching for any hidden weapons.

"You kill any walkers?" Barry questioned harshly.

He gave a pause. "Those…things?" At her nod, he shook his head. "No, I've stayed away. I've kept to myself in the house."

"What about people?"

He looked taken aback. "What? Of course not!"

Barry inwardly shook her head in pity. "It's not the same world out there. I know you've stayed out here, in your home, since this whole thing broke out. But these days…people can't be trusted."

"I…I was hoping I could trust you?" Dr. Wells gave another small smile. "As you can see, I'm not well equipped to defend myself, and when I saw you I just thought…"

Barry sighed and gave him a tired smile.

"I'm in a group with three other people. Why don't I take you with me to meet back with them, and then we'll go from there."

He gave a relieved nod and smile, and Barry hoped that this meant that things were looking up.

Started 7/14/15 – Completed 7/20/15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, I miss The Walking Dead. I might mess around with this and add more to this idea, but otherwise I have more prompts to write up. If anyone has suggestions, feel free to suggest them! And please review!


	2. A Palace of Crystal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victorian AU for 1thy_truth_is_wono. Historical fic set in the year 1851.  
> Barry Allen is female and a noble lady, and Harrison Wells is a man of science. Coincidence at the first World's Fair leads them to meet.

"What are you doing? Do not loosen those, young lady!"

"I can't breathe!"

Joe West, her favorite servant, had a fierce glare on his face. His daughter looked amused by his side, but Barry Allen refused to look at her. Iris West could just go laugh herself silly.

"You must wear it," Joe insisted. "It is only proper for a young lady of your station to look her best and to definitely not undress your corset in front of anyone, especially a servant or a male. Never mind both!"

Barry was close to saying she didn't care, and was going to reach for the lacings of the corset behind her back when her mother strode in and waved them away.

"Must you always give everyone trouble? Even poor Joe, no matter how much he puts up with you," Nora Allen's carefully painted lips twitched up, as she gently pressed her daughter against her bed. "He's right, of course. But you shouldn't be so undressed in front of anyone in the first place, dear heart."

"Can I avoid wearing this contraption then?"

"No, dearest. A woman must look her best, and well…you are getting on with age," her mother said delicately. "We want you to look beautiful and so the suitors can come in droves."

Barry wanted to make a face, but instead she gasped as her mother tightened the lacings behind her and the stays dug into her body.

"You could," she let out another gasp, "be a little more gentler with those!"

Honestly, she was going to pass out at any second because of this damn torture device. She tried to move away from her mother, but Nora still had a handle on the laces and the movement away only caused them to tighten even more.

"And I am not getting on with age, Mother. I am only 24," Barry grumbled. "That's still young."

But there were her contemporaries who had been married already, and at a much younger age. These days, young ladies were encouraged to marry at a young age, whereupon their husbands would be affluent, wealthy men who could easily provide for them and maintain the lifestyles each woman was accustomed to from birth.

"You'll wear an evening dress, since by the time you'll reach Lord Hartley Hathaway, it'll be dark. Lady Walker has agreed to be the chaperone to your meeting," Nora informed her.

"It won't work," Barry huffed. "And after Hartley, you'll send in Eddie, and after Eddie you'll push Ollie onto me. I like them enough –well maybe not Hartley –but I refuse to marry any of them."

"Just try to find a spark, dear heart," Nora said in exasperation. "And who knows? Having a husband who was friends first should be a good thing."

Like Barry wanted to get married, even to any of her friends. Once she'd married, all of her rights were given over to her husband. He would get her money, every single right to her mind, property, earnings after marriage…Even her body was completely and utterly his. She'd have no right to say no to him.

Why in the bloody hell would she ever agree to get married? Her mother and father –and everyone else! –must be mad to think she'd want to marry anyone.

"I will try," she told her mother halfheartedly.

Nora hmmed, not truly believing her, but she didn't push it. "I will wait for you downstairs with your father. Iris will help you finish up, but don't take too long."

Her mother left and Iris came back in, still showing signs of amusement.

"Not a word," Barry glared at her.

Iris laughed, moving to finish fixing her hair aft they'd gotten Barry into the rest of the dress. "Did I say anything? I didn't. Although…Lord Hartley Hathaway isn't bad looking. And he is not like his father, the Lord Hathaway."

"Neither Hathaways are a catch," Barry scrunched up her nose. "And I'm pretty sure Hartley likes men."

Iris almost bust out into gut-wrenching laughter, ones that would surely catch the attention of everyone there. She refrained and straightened out Barry's nose in reprimand, starting to do last minute touches on the makeup.

"What of Lord Edward Thawne? Or the Lord Queen?" Iris asked curiously.

"Eddie's just a good friend, and so is Ollie," Barry insisted. She couldn't possibly see herself married to either men, even though more than likely they would never treat her as most men would were they to marry her and had the usual attitude.

Iris finished and Barry led the way out the room. As they went down the stairs, Iris bid her good luck quietly, and they separated as Barry continued down and Iris stayed at the foot of the stairs. Joe joined her there, and Barry met with her father and mother.

"At least have a good time and enjoy yourself," Nora handed Barry her dark red silk evening gloves.

"But not too much," Henry Allen frowned, worried himself. His wife gave him a look and he gave a stiff smile to Barry. "Have a good time," he reluctantly echoed Nora.

Barry gave them a strained smile, and then she was helped out of the house and led to a carriage. The door was held open and she carefully went into it. The door closed and she took a deep breath. She wasn't looking forward to this at all.

The carriage started moving and she was on the way. She frowned as she noticed that after a while, the carriage started speeding up and moving faster than normal. She knocked at the closed opening that separated her from the driver, and was surprised when it opened to reveal someone she'd never seen before. It was definitely not her family's usual driver.

"Sorry, love. We're hijacking this carriage!" he grinned and winked at her with slate gray eyes. His top hat tilted off, showing his close shaven head. He righted it back on.

We?

A woman, somewhat similar to the man, duck her head closer to his and showed herself into the small opening.

"'Allo! Sorry for the 'venience, but my bruv and I are takin' this carriage."

Barry blinked, her mind starting to scheme. She grinned brightly at the thieves.

"It's all yours! Just would you mind terribly dropping me off at the Crystal Palace? I would very much appreciate it."

The siblings looked taken aback, before matching grins stole across their faces.

"Whatever you like, m'dear," the man agreed easily.

"You are the guv, darlin'! If only other rich folks were like you," the sister looked ecstatic.

This was Barry's chance to go to the first ever World's Fair. There would be so many interesting things being displayed there, and the building itself was said to be a magnificent work of art. Sir Joseph Paxton had boasted that it was 564 meters long and 39 meters high. It was supposed to have the most amount of glass ever seen in a building.

Barry had wanted to go there ever since she heard the Great Exhibition was going to be held in London.

* * *

Lord Harrison Wells wasn't a very…usual man. As far as he was concerned, he was for revolution and evolution. He, unlike most of his contemporaries, was for the women's movement. They certainly did a lot more for the world and for the household, and he'd never agreed with how much of their rights were taken away once they'd gotten married (they didn't have much rights in the first place).

His friend, Dame Tess Morgan, had completely deserved much more credit to her name, but a woman in their field had a hard enough time entering it, much less thrive in the field of science. Then there's Caitlin Snow, his personal doctor. A wonderful young woman who, under normal circumstances, would have probably been stuck as a nurse than to have made it on to becoming a full-fledged doctor.

"The exhibition went well," Caitlin told him, smiling slightly.

Harrison smiled faintly as well. "It did. I'm glad, though I wish Dame Tess and Lord Raymond could have come."

"Ronnie was disappointed that he couldn't come as well," Caitlin sighed. "But that Adolphe Wurtz had something of a breakthrough, and Ronnie and he are close to figuring out some sort of chemical reaction."

"Indeed. Tess had been looking forward to the opening, but she's currently holding seminars at the University of Paris. At least the World's Fair will run all the way through to October," Harrison mused.

"You should look around," Caitlin said. "There seems to be a ton of interesting inventions on display. I heard Queen Victoria is even in attendance."

"And you?"

She sighed. "I think I'll return home. It's late and I'm tired, and since I'm done for the day and not needed, I think I hear my bed calling out."

Harrison laughed and bid her goodnight, and once she was gone he started to walk around in his own interest. The building was impressive in of itself. A gigantic structure made of wood, iron, and definitely glass, he thought that the name "The Crystal Palace" suited it. The playwright, Douglas Jerrold, had been spot on in his forethought, unmeaning to create a name for this building a year before that would catch on and most absolutely be aptly named in the end.

He turned the corner to where people were collected in a space, waltzing gaily through the area with their partners.

A most exquisite creature crossed his path.

The sweet scent of her perfume danced across his senses, and his eyes quickly followed the figure as she glided closer to the dance hall. She wore a dark red evening gown, with matching gloves that ended to just below her elbows. Her neckline was low and off the shoulders, but she wore a shawl around herself.

Harrison tugged at his turnover collar, feeling as if his necktie had been tied too tight all of a sudden.

She was a highborn lady. He could tell just by the way she held herself, and by the clothes she wore. The young woman was quite possibly –more than likely –hailing from a high-positioned noble family, and wouldn't be interested in the likes of him. And yet…

His legs worked hard as he maintained a strong, fast stride towards her. He had to at least try to speak to her, if nothing else. And even if she rebuffed him, he at least would have been able to hear her voice.

"Excuse me," he politely greeted her. "But I was wondering if the lady's dance card was filled?"

She turned to him, a brief look of surprise flitting across her face before transforming into an amused one.

"And if I have no dance card to speak of?" she asked, voice playful.

He grinned to himself, glad to find her amiable to his presence.

"Then I shall have to beg a dance of you."

He held out a hand and waited nervously for her, hoping she'd take it. And then, after a tense moment for him, she placed her hand in his. Without further prompting, he gently took her closer and began a waltz, moving into the crowd of dancers already dancing, and slipping seamlessly into the group.

"I don't think I caught your name," Harrison asked silently.

"I didn't give it," she answered back, her lips tugging upwards. "Might I have your name, good sir?"

"Lord Harrison Wells," he told her quickly. He raised his eyebrows at her, waiting for her to give her name finally.

"Lady Berenice Allen," she tilted her head down briefly. "You may call me Barry privately."

His heart fluttered in his chest, and he couldn't help whispering her name out reverently. " _Barry_."

An involuntary flush took over her, and he smiled widely.

"Are you here alone, milady? Or have you come with someone?" Perhaps that was too bold, but he had to know. Was she married? Was she being courted already? They were already skirting around the social norms of conduct between two single people (if she were) and toeing the line when it came to what should be proper.

"It's rather a long story," she smiled slightly, and its appearance made him care less about social norms and propriety. "My carriage was hijacked as I was on my way to an unwanted meeting to a suitor, and I requested to the hijackers to at least take me here. The freedom, especially without a chaperone, has been invigorating."

He chuckled lightly. "A strange tale indeed. But most fortunate, and almost fateful. Would we have met otherwise after all?"

"Why? Do you believe in destiny and fate, Lord Wells?" she asked curiously.

"I am a man of science," he told her sincerely. "…But perhaps I have a weakness for the romanticism of the idea of such things."

The glass ceiling above them showcased a bout of lights in the sky, as dozens of fireworks erupted amongst stars.

And if months passed as he successfully courted her and they became engaged, he would admit that he believed in fate a little.

She in turn would grouchily admit that marriage wasn't such a bad prospect.

Started 8/10/15 – Completed 8/19/15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, I don't remember the last time I did so much research. Eh, well, my current Hetalia fic. And I do end up researching a lot for fics too…Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed this one and that there are more people who review and/or offer up prompts! Pretty please?


	3. Charles Dickens Ordered a Martini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Semi-AU Bar Scene) Harrison gets dragged into a bar. His young colleagues get drunk and do karaoke, and he meets a pretty young woman whose name is Barry Allen and singing pretty much ensues from him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've gotten quite sidetracked from this fandom, but I really still adore this pairing! Especially with the new season and all, and I'm just itching to write one-shots based off of season 2. I'll do my best to continue writing and I hope everyone enjoyed this, so please remember to review (and request something, if you'd like)!

Harrison Wells wasn't typically the type of person to go to bars. One couldn't normally picture him in one. However, with his younger friends and employees insisting, he'd gone along with Caitlin, Ronnie, Cisco, and Hartley's insistence.

He was rather regretting it now.

"Come on!" Caitlin cheered on Hartley, who sang loudly and out of tune into the mic. She'd not been better, but obviously the two of them hadn't cared except to just keep going. Cisco was excessively hitting on the poor woman next to them, using pickup lines that made Harrison cringe.

"Why did I come again?"

"For the company?"

The unfamiliar female voice caused Harrison to blink in surprise and look to his side for the speaker. She was a pretty young woman and her hazel eyes were twinkling brightly at him.

"Barry Allen," she held her hand out.

He took it and shook it as well. "I'm Harrison Wells."

He wasn't sure if she knew who he was. He understood he was well-known, but that was mostly in the scientific community. He might be just a little more known to the common folk in general, but he was sure that he was still not as well known to be a household name.

"I know," she surprised him. "I've read your biography and quite a lot of your works. 'The Charles Dickens' of the decade, right?"

"You're a fan?" He was surprised, especially by how young she looked.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that," her cheeks tinted red. "I didn't think I'd see you in here though."

Harrison coughed slightly. "Er, yes…I might have come here with a few of my colleagues."

She smiled suddenly and he felt his breath hitch in his throat. He shifted uncomfortably. Barry looked young enough to be his daughter. He shouldn't act this way. But…

He tentatively smiled back.

"So what do you do for a living?"

He asked the question and drew her into a conversation. And as they kept going on, he felt young again and also too nervous to be doing this. Considering the last time he remotely did anything like this, flirted in any way, had been a long time ago with Tess and he didn't want to think about her.

However, his nervousness caused him to drink more than he would have normally, especially at a bar (which he wouldn't have been in one in the first place, if it hadn't been for the others). He could feel his faculties function slower than usual, and he started making more embarrassing comments as time passed.

"That blouse is pretty," he slurred slightly, kind of blinking a lot. "Red…red looks good on you."

She looked at him in amusement, strangely looking not the least bit drunk, though he was sure that she'd been drinking as much as he had while they had been talking.

"Thank you," she replied, laughter in her voice. "I do like red. I actually wear it quite a bit," for some reason, she had a secretive smile about that on her face. Harrison shook his head slightly. It was probably the alcohol addling his head and his thoughts, along with his vision overall.

"You should," Harrison smiled goofily though.

She started laughing, smiling brightly at him. He liked her smiles.

"You know, I didn't think I'd ever meet you," she mused aloud. "And even if I did, I didn't think I could have ever pictured you like this."

"I can be a fun guy," he wagged his eyebrows. Though if he was sober and could honestly admit to himself that he hadn't been the fun, kind man he used to be these days, he knew he would take that statement back. He wasn't the fun guy anymore –well, not outside of himself and his close colleagues, like the ones that he was currently with in that bar. He hadn't opened himself up like this in a long time.

"Those your friends up there, hogging the karaoke mic?" Barry asked him, gesturing to Caitlin and Ronnie doing a duet of _Love's an Open Door_.

"Love's an open door!" the couple sang out of tune, and Hartley booed while Cisco catcalled.

"No," Harrison deadpanned. "I don't know those hooligans at all. I have no idea who they are."

"We finish each other's –"

"Sandwiches!"

"That's what I was going to say!"

Harrison groaned and buried his face into his hands. Barry chuckled beside him, patting his arm in comfort.

"To be honest, I don't mind this song," she tried to cheer him up. "I've gotten quite sick of _Let It Go_."

Harrison tried not to look too miserable at her. "I could try to get over it if they weren't so horrible at singing. They can't sing when they're _not_ drunk. Now they can probably kill off an army with their voices."

"None of them can sing?" Barry asked in amusement.

Harrison cringed. "Cisco and Hartley are just as bad."

"We should do a duet together," Barry brought up suddenly, the idea popping into her head.

"What?" he asked startled.

She grinned mischievously at him. "Let's sing a duet."

"I-I can't sing," he stammered.

"Doesn't matter!" she laughed. "Look at them! They don't care. They're just having fun. So come on, Mr. Fun Guy."

"I'm not drunk enough for this," he groaned and gestured the bartender over so he could order another drink and get further drunk.

Ten minutes later, somehow Harrison found himself on the stage with Barry, with his four young employed friends looking up at him in surprise. He waved cheerily, completely drunk but almost enjoying their shock.

"What are we singing?" he asked her as she input a song. He choked on his laugh as he saw the title on the screen. "You were working as a waitress at a cocktail bar, when I met you~ I picked you out and shook you up and turn you around; turned you into someone new~"

If Caitlin and Hartley were cheering, he was steadfastly ignoring them. And if Cisco was recording this, he was going to remember it and hunt down the young man the next day and destroy the evidence. And Ronnie…if he was helping Cisco, he was going to go down with him.

"I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar, that much is true~"

Harrison looked at Barry in surprise this time, because he hadn't expected she could sing. Sure, he was a fair singer and could sing well enough, but she was more than good and he was caught off guard and feeling a little inadequate. He almost just stared dazed at her the entire time she sung her part, and almost missed the cue to sing the chorus with her.

"Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, oh!"

Oh dear Lord, he was a goner at this point.

* * *

He'd stupidly not gotten her number before he'd left with his group. The next day, they'd heckled him about the sudden performance, after his reticence to join them first to the bar and then to go up singing, and of the girl he was with.

He knew where she worked, after she'd informed him she was a CSI employee over at the CCPD, but he felt too nervous to go ask for her there. He had no other way to contact her again, which led to his current situation.

Harrison had, once again, found himself occupying a bar (the same one really) in the hopes that he would run into her again. Of course, this time he was alone, which strangely felt even more awkward than had he gone there with Caitlin, Ronnie, Hartley, and Cisco.

"Fancy seeing you here again, Dr. Wells," a familiar voice greeted him, and he turned in his seat with a wide smile.

"Harrison," he corrected her. "And I was actually hoping to run into you, Barry."

Barry looked surprised to hear that, but gave him a small smile.

"Did you really? I'm…really glad," she told him sincerely.

So was he.

And they sat together, drinking up while having one of the best conversations Harrison remembered having. Even if she strangely seemed sober the entire time, Harrison was just content to be able to sit and talk to her, just like he had last time. Though this time, he avoided the whole karaoke thing, thank goodness.

"You have pretty eyes," Harrison murmured, squinting slightly through his glasses and leaning in closer to observe her hazel eyes. Though he was still nervous around her, his overdrinking was more to do with the fact he hadn't been keeping track and was too busy enjoying himself with her.

"Thank you," she beamed at him. "I think you have the sharpest, brightest shade of blue for eyes myself."

Flattered and caught off guard, Harrison straightened up and ignored the slight flush his cheeks took on.

"Thank you," he returned to her, smiling nervously.

Just then, a phone went off and the both of them checked their phones.

"It's me," they both amusingly said at the same time. They blinked before giving each other sheepish looks and grins.

After answering their phones, Harrison talked to Hartley, who was asking where he was and if he could come in then, as they were looking at schematics of the city and they had finally tracked down one of the metahumans, the one who could manipulate the weather.

Harrison grimaced and glanced at his companion, not wanting to cut his time with her so short. Although, judging by her own grimace, she was going to have to cut her time with him too.

"Work," she told him regretfully. "I guess I'll see you around, 'Charles Dickens,'" she winked at him, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, bye," he inwardly sighed. But before she could leave, he called out to her. "Can I have your number?"

She stopped in her tracks, stumbling slightly. She looked at him uncertainly. "You want my number?"

He grimaced, wondering if he'd been too forward or if he read all of the signals from her wrong. He suddenly felt very stupid right then, and she probably thought he was an old idiot.

"Yes, if that's alright," his mouth felt dry and he was waiting for the rejection to come.

All of his worries went away though, when she smiled eagerly and her eyes lit up. He could feel his heart thumping loud and fast in his chest, and hope bubbled up in him.

"Of course!" She got a napkin and scribbled her number on it and handed it to him. "Here. I hope to hear from you sometime! Bye."

She gave him one last bright smile before she left and Harrison couldn't help his relieved and happy look he gained as sat there practically in bliss. One more drink to celebrate then, before it was off to work himself.

"A martini, please," he told the bartender with a pleased tone.

The bartender had a wicked grin on his face. "Sure thing, _Mr. Dickens_. Olive or twist?"

Harrison twitched, instantly getting the joke. There were times he really hated that the Times had called him that.

But then he remembered his first meeting with Barry and how she recalled that fact about him, and he couldn't help a goofy smile getting on his face again.

"Twist, good sir."

There were times, he supposed, where he really, really didn't mind the Times had proclaimed him the Charles Dickens of the century.

Started 8/30/15 – Completed 1/5/16

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, I miss The Walking Dead. I might mess around with this and add more to this idea, but otherwise I have more prompts to write up. If anyone has suggestions, feel free to suggest them! And please review!


End file.
